Extreme Conditioning
Extreme Conditioning is a Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War Tier 3 perk that doubles the user's sprint time. Extreme Conditioning does not increase sprint speed. This perk is unlocked at level 1. This perk was replaced by Marathon in Modern Warfare 2. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ]] This perk allows a player to gain a significant field advantage, reaching sniping points, or objectives before the other team. Sprinting longer or more frequently disrupts any opponent trying to gain a long range firing advantage. This perk can also be considered as a fallback when being chased or ambushed, sustaining the sprint to take cover and regenerate health. This perk is useful in Search and Destroy and for MG users. It is a somewhat unpopular third tier perk, since that slot is often spent on perks such as Steady Aim or Deep Impact. However, this is not completely true; in a game of Headquarters, players with Extreme Conditioning will most likely reach the headquarters first. It is deemed useful to players who employ camping strategies, allowing them to reach their 'camping spot' at the start of a match without encountering enemy resistance. It is essential for aggressive Sabotage players, who will often need to cover lots of ground with the bomb. Despite this perk's potential, it is not seen in common use, and is often overlooked and underestimated by new and experienced players alike. However, it can be very useful if you fight by rushing to where the enemy is. Combining this perk with an M21 or P90 makes the player sprint for much longer, but this is now only possible on the PC version and Wii version, the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions were patched to remove this bug. Call of Duty: World at War ]] Extreme Conditioning is the exact same in this title as it was in its precursor. Usually underestimated like it was in Call of Duty 4, Extreme Conditioning is vastly superior compared to the Call of Duty 4 perk. The reason behind this is that the maps in World at War are usually three to fives times bigger than Call of Duty 4 making the doubled sprint time very helpful to people who tend to favor using SMGs on bigger maps (Cliffside) allowing you to close the distance against people trying to snipe. It is especially useful if combined with Satchel Charge x2. Players with this combo can sprint over to a tank, place a Satchel Charge on it, and then run for cover. This perk is also useful for shotgunners, because they can get in range for a one shot kill (even if they are sprinting away from you). This perk can also aid anyone who likes to "banzai charge" unsuspecting enemies. Like its Call of Duty 4 predecessor, it is often beat out by more commonly used perks such as Steady Aim and Deep Impact.'' Trivia *In ''World at War, this perk is often used by players who like to Banzai charge using bayonets because it can give the opponent less time to resist. *In Call of Duty 4 the perk has an image that resembles an emergency exit sign. *The CoD4 Perk icon is similar to the Marathon perk of Modern Warfare 2. Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty 4